The Story of Us
by noh8alllove
Summary: I'm not good at this...I've been told that this is a good story, please read and rate. Bug and Febuary love story


Chapter one.

"Oh my dead god! He's waking up! Nurse! Nurse!"

Bug knew this voice, the one voice that was always there to talk to him. Even when he couldn't talk back. It was his commander, Up. Bug heard all the shuffling feet run in, and he open his eyes. He saw his family, his crew. Tootsie and Mega-girl, Kryandor and Specs, and Taz and Up, all smiling back at him. _"someones missing" _ he thought and instantly pictured his beautiful fiancé. His voice was a little hoarse but he managed to get "Where's February?" before a brief coughing spell.

Every smile in the room faded. Eyes avoided meeting with Bug's. The commander sat the ranger up gently and gave him a glass of water. "Rangers, can I have a word alone with Bug?" No one questions and everyone quietly works there way out of the small hospital room.

"Tell me what you remember, ranger."

" I remember being with February in the egg hatchery, where we first met. And I remember getting down on one knee just like you taught me, and February saying yes. Where is she Up? Why isn't she here?" Bug's heart began to race, and another coughing spell follows, he's frantic. The heart monitor signals the doctor.

"Bug, relax. February is in the room next door. She isn't doing to well though."

"What happened? Why am I here? Why isn't she doing well?"

"Junior wanted revenge. He was mad we left him down on your old planet, so he sent a group of robots to kill all of us. You and February fought most of them, we weren't even on the ship when they attacked. But towards the end they got to both of you. She has a few broken ribs, punctured lung, bleeding from various cuts and burns, and was comatose when we found her. Doctors believe they also did some sort of damage to her heart, but they cant figure out what. You were also found comatose, but the bone in your left leg was broken in several places, had some burns, the smoke did some damage to your lungs and vocal chords, and you had almost bled out after you were stabbed in the shoulder. When we got there Junior was gone and all the robots that were left had gone with him. You two had saved me and all the other rangers lives."

"Can I see her?"

Up couldn't say no. February's future wasn't looking good. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything would happen to February and Bug wasn't there. "Alright, let me get a nurse to help."

After the nurse gets there it takes about ½ an hour to get Bug ready to move to the room next door. Bug's leg hurts a lot, especially after having to lift it in to the wheelchair with Up's help. The nurse grabs Bug's heart monitor and IV pole, Up begins to slowly move Bug out the door, and around the corner. Everyone was in February's room now. The room was silent. But Tootsie couldn't contain the excitement of Bug being better no longer.

" It sure is great to see you back on your feets Bug!" he said in his cheery Farm Planet drawl. His smile soon faded, the whole room saw what had Bug's attention. All the wires, tubes, and machines that were keeping February alive. Bug couldn't recognize his fiance, her hair was hidden under probes and bandages, her face scarred, and her hand… Her hand was the only thing he realized he remembered. because of the ring. He gave her that ring.

It was the day the couple were going to February's home planet, Earth 2. Someone told him it was supposed to be just like the old one before all the robots attacked and took over. Bug found a spot, the spot, were he would propose. It was a little bridge, over an old river with cherry blossom trees growing on the banks. It was beautiful. He wanted to give her something she'll never forget. February thought she was giving him the tour of the planet, and was going on and on about the park and the people and anything her mind could think of about the planet. Bug decided that the middle of the bridge would be the spot and got down on one knee. She turned around and was totally surprised. "Total Plot Twist!" was all she said before she said yes.

Days came and went. February's cuts and bruises began to heal, and Bug began a rehabilitation therapy for his leg and voice, but still no signs of February waking up. Bug hasn't left the room since the day he woke up. He barely eats, and has lost a ton of weight. The already skinny ranger is now skin and bone. He sleeps in his chair when he can force himself to sleep, despite the doctors orders to have his leg elevated. But sleep for the ranger was already a problem, he spent most of his nights waiting. Waiting for February to wake up. The only one Bug would listen to was his commander. But Up wouldn't dare try and separate the two. He always tried to find some sort of compromise with the doctors. Bug became the talk of the hospital. The guy who wouldn't leave his fiancé's side, no matter how much pain he was in. Nurses wanted to be the one to care for him, he was an easy patient, he didn't give the nurses much problems and didn't take his eyes off her bed. Definitly better then some of the creepy old men at the hospital. They wanted to be the ones

Bug finally got to meet his in-laws face to face. The day they came sleep finally overwhelmed him, he fell asleep holding her hand. When he awoke both February's Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch at the end of the bed.

"I'm sor-" Bug's coughing starts again

"Bug, you're fine. The doctors told us you havent left the room, or slept or ate much since this whole thing started. Why don't you go get something to eat?" Februarys Mom suggests to the sickly looking young man.

After he regains his voice he replies " I cant leave! What if she wakes while I'm gone?"

Commander Up, who was in the chair in the corner stands up and speaks up. " Bug, she's right. You have lost a ton of weight. The Doc says if you don't eat some grub, he wont let you stay here. He's been sayin that since you haven't eaten much, it's making you more likely to get sick, which will lead to February getting sicker."

"and we'll be here if she wakes. we will send some one down to get you as soon as she does.

Bug finally agrees and the commander wheel's him out of the room and begins to work his way down the hall. That's when the alarms sound. Bug turns his head, looking around Up and sees all the doctors rush into the room he was just in. "Up turn me around. NOW!" The commander catches on and whips the chair around, almost throwing Bug out of it. They push their way in to the room and to February's bed side. Her heart rate was dropping, the whole room was panicking.

"Don't you leave me February. We have a wedding to plan. You have a life to live. Come back to me Feb, you hear me? Follow my voice, come back." Her heart rate continued to drop, Doctors decided it wasn't safe for Bug to be in the room, they had to operate on her heart. One of the nurses tried to push him out of the room. Bug wouldn't leave her. He jumped from his chair, but his injured leg wouldn't hold him up. Bug fell to the ground, and blacked out as his head hit the tile. He felt his body being lifted, but had no control of anything. His leg hurt more then ever.

Bug later woke up in a bed. His leg was re-casted, and his arm was cuffed to the side of his bed. Kryandor was asleep in the chair in the corner, with his panda bear hat on, by the window. _"window? This isn't the room I was first put in" _ Bug thought. He realized it must have been 2 am, and tried going back to sleep, when his mind starting playing back like an old movie. He saw everything. The proposal, the fighting, the talk with Up, and especially the last few moments before he blacked out. Bug began to cry, audible to only those who were awake. Bug had lost the battle, he made a fool of himself, and he doesn't even know if his fiance is alive.

Chapter 2

Bug spent the rest of his night awake, crying, and staring at the ceiling.


End file.
